


Donna's Christmas Gift

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e09 Abu el Banat, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-22
Updated: 2005-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh gives his Christmas gift to Donna. Post ep forAbu El Banat





	Donna's Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

   


 

**Donna’s Christmas Gift**

**by: Katie D.**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Josh gives his Christmas gift to Donna.  
**Author's Note:** Post ep for _Abu El Banat_. 

Three weeks later: 

Josh Lyman waited for his assistant to return from a dinner with her visiting parents so he could give her the Christmas present she had been pestering him about ever since he told her about it three weeks earlier. He had worked everything out with Arthur and Christine Moss during the Thanksgiving holiday. The timing couldn’t be more perfect. Neither of them was dating anybody and the Federal Government was back up and running. 

Josh was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear his door open until Donna slammed it behind her to get his attention. 

“Josh, what was so important that you had to see me after my dinner and couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” 

He stood and moved to stand directly in front of her, so close that their lips were almost touching. 

It was now or never, he thought. If he didn’t ask her at that exact moment, he never would. 

“I wanted to give you your Christmas present. You know, the one you’ve been hounding me about for nearly a month?” 

Donna stood up straighter and patiently waited. Josh reached into his trousers pocket and extracted a jewelry box. Donna’s eyes met his and was surprised to see what she saw: love, expectation, fear, and hope. He opened the box and inside was the most stunning diamond ring she had ever seen. 

The band was platinum and resting on the band was a single diamond in a teardrop cut. The diamond alone couldn’t be any more than two karats. Donna was absolutely speechless. This ring had probably cost him a pretty penny and he was giving the stunning piece of jewelry to her! 

“Josh…” Tears were shining in her eyes as she waited for the question she had waited nearly a decade to hear. 

“Donnatella, please marry me.” 

She squealed and flung her arms around his neck. Her lips found his and their first kiss was every single emotion and more. 

“So, is that a yes?” Donna nodded against his shoulder and they laughed together. He placed the ring on her finger. They shared a few more passionate kisses before retiring to his apartment to share their first night as an engaged couple.


End file.
